囀るにようこそ! Welcome to Twitter!
by Alter 'Ego' 97
Summary: Kegilaan para personifikasi negara ketika memiliki Twitter: Denmark dibajak? Indonesia gamau followback Netherlands? Prussia Asem & Awesome Prussia di TTWW? Pengumuman pertemuan FujodanWarriors & rapat G8 via Twitter? Selfie dari Germania & Roma Antiqua dari Pati Jompo? France di unfollow Miyabi? Prussia punya ava baru dan mendeklarasikan WWIII? WUT! [rombakan fic 2012]


**囀るにようこそ****!**

**[Twitter ni Youkoso!]**

Welcome to Twitter! © Alter 'Ego' 97, April 2012

Hetalia Series © Hidekaz Himaruya

Twitter © Jack Dorsey

**MUST READ WARNING(s):** typo(s); bahasa setengah baku; OCs; kemungkinan OOC; format Twitter mobile yang lama (versi bahasa Inggris dan DIBACA DARI BAWAH); beberapa tweet 4LaY; random; karena FFn gak bisa pakai tanda 'at', jadinya diganti |at|; link tidak asli dan dikasih spasi.

**Summary:** Kegilaan para personifikasi negara ketika memiliki Twitter: Denmark dibajak? Indonesia gamau followback Netherlands? Prussia Asem &amp; Awesome Prussia di TTWW? Pengumuman pertemuan FujodanWarriors &amp; rapat G8 via Twitter? Selfie dari Germania &amp; Roma Antiqua dari Pati Jompo? France di unfollow Miyabi? Prussia punya ava baru dan mendeklarasikan WWIII? WUT?!

**A/N:** maaf banget kalau ternyata banyak yang gak relevan sama Twitter versi baru… meskipun fic ini memang barang lama (2012) yang dirombak ulang, tapi Ego tetep suka banget sama tweet-tweet mereka dan mungkin kalian juga akan menyukainya. _So... nevertheless, enjoy_! Lemme know whatcha think, kay? Kalian suka? Ada yang typo? Mind to give some constructive criticism?

**Extra:** Ada yang bisa nebak siapa yang ngebajak Denmark dan apa isi DM Germany/Italy &amp; Iceland/Norway? Yang bisa nebak dikasih cupcake imajinatif *lempar cupcake* ;)

* * *

What's happening?

* * *

Timeline – Mentions – Retweets – Searches – Lists

* * *

**Gilbird** Gilbird

Pyo, pyo, pyo. PRUSIA ASEM FOR TTWW **#1**, PYO! Kesesesepyo… *off*

**5 seconds ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Kumajirou** Kumajirou

** ******|at|******ItsCanada** siapa?

**2 minutes ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

…..aku off juga deh :'(

**2 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

Waduh, udah pada pergi, ya?

**15 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

…halo?

**48 minutes ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy **Feliciano Vargas

** ******|at|******Germany ******|at|******Nihon_desu** okee! Doitsu &amp; aku akan menunggu disini. C u later :* off ya vee~

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

…

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

Wah… semua orang sibuk nyiapin rapat &amp; TL makin sepi ;_;

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu **Honda Kiku

** ******|at|******North_Italy **baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa disana. off

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

;_; a-aku off aja deh... RT ******|at|********RusBel_FTW**: KekkonKekkon RT ******|at|********Russia**: ******|at|********IniLithuaniaaa ******|at|******Ice_Tonia ******|at|******Latvia** nanti sore ada ra

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Popopolaaand** Feliks Nama Belakang Susah

** ******|at|******IniLithuaniaaa **waaah, rumahmu kosong! Aku mampir yaaa~

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy **Feliciano Vargas

** ******|at|******Nihon_desu** ke rumah doitsu aja ya, veee~ Aku udah disini daritadi. Ayo kita berangkat rapat bareng! ^_^

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW** Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon RT ******|at|********Russia**: ******|at|********IniLithuaniaaa ******|at|******Ice_Tonia ******|at|******Latvia** nanti malam ada rapat. Aku akan pergi, jadi jaga rumah ya, da~

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

** ******|at|******IniLithuaniaaa ******|at|******Ice_Tonia ******|at|******Latvia** nanti malam ada rapat. Aku akan pergi, jadi jaga rumah ya, da~ :) :D ;) XD :) :D

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England **Arthur Kirkland

** ******|at|******HERO_USA** Gua bukan babu lu, git! *off*

**1 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands **Just Netherlands?

Oi, jangan marahin Indie. RT ******|at|********MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Ciee yang udah bisa pake Twitter sekarang protesnya via Twitter -_-

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA **Alfred the Hero

Saatnya siap-siap rapaaatttt! Ayo, bantuin beres-beres rumah! *off* ******|at|********England** ******|at|********ItsCanada**

**1 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia **WUT? Still OC?

Ciee yang udah bisa pake Twitter sekarang protesnya via Twitter -_- RT ******|at|********Ini_Indonesia** 0i, jgn pl4giaaad kyk M4laysi4 -_-

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

:') RT ******|at|********Nihon_desu**: Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia **Y U NO Official?

0i, jgn pl4giaaad kyk M4laysi4 -_- RT ******|at|********Nihon_desu**: Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece** Greece

** ******|at|******Turkeh ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******TNRC **…=/= *off*

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Turkeh** Sadik Adnan

** ******|at|******Greece ******|at|******Nihon_desu **cemburu aja sih lu. Kenapa? Mau ikut threesome? Eh, foursome deng klo bareng ******|at|********TNRC** haha

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu **Honda Kiku

Don't cry… don't be shy…

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

:') RT** ******|at|******HERO_USA**:** ******|at|******England ******|at|******Francisxoxo** ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******Russia** Hah? OIYA! Aku lupa ahahahaha XD

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA **Alfred the Hero

** ******|at|******ItsCanada ******|at|******England ******|at|******Francisxoxo** ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******Russia** Hah? OIYA! Aku lupa ahahahaha XD

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece** Greece

** ******|at|******Turkeh Nihon_desu TNRC **…ehem

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Turkeh** Sadik Adnan

** ******|at|******Nihon_desu **dinner abis kamu rapat G8, yuk ;) nanti abang jemput brg ******|at|********TNRC**

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

** ******|at|******England ******|at|******Francisxoxo ******|at|******HERO_USA** ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******Russia** America lupa mention aku, ya? :')

**2 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

Tak ada guna hidup lama tanpa manfaat.

**2 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**PapaRoma** Roma Antiqua

**#Selfie** brg ******|at|********Germania** di pati jompo, sedang dikunjungin malaikatku ******|at|********Chibitalia_chibi** &amp; ******|at|********JustHRE** **pic. twitter GS83kpR**

**2 hours ago**

**Hide photo – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England **Arthur Kirkland

** ******|at|******Francisxoxo ******|at|******HERO_USA** ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******Russia** Err… iya, aku juga baru nyadar.

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

RT ******|at|********Nihon_desu**: Teruslah berusaha dan bekerja keras. Kelak mimpi pasti akan jadi kenyataan.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

Teruslah berusaha dan bekerja keras. Kelak mimpi pasti akan jadi kenyataan.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo **Abang Francis~

** ******|at|******HERO_USA** ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******England ******|at|******Russia** Mon Cherie, kok yang di mention cuma 6?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred The Hero

Oiya, ngingetin lagi: Nanti malam rapat G8 ya! ******|at|********Germany ******|at|******North_Italy ******|at|******Nihon_desu ******|at|******England ******|at|******Francisxoxo ******|at|******Russia**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

RT ******|at|********Germany**: Timeline yang menyeramkan…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

Off. Otw to Doitsu's house, ve ^/^

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

** ******|at|******Germany** DM, ve~ Ini baru mau pergi…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

Timeline yang menyeramkan…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW** Nii-chan's Future Bride

**#np **Marry You – Bruno Mars (tag ******|at|********Russia)**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Jangan nangis, da. Nih, free pukpuk ^J^ RT ******|at|********AWESOMEEE**: ******|at|********Germany** Abisnya mereka nyebelin, West! D"X

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

** ******|at|******Germany** Abisnya mereka nyebelin, West! D"X

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

** ******|at|******AWESOMEEE **Err, nii-san… jangan marah-marah di Twitter.

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RomaRomano** Lovino Vargas

D-damn, it! Apaan sih! RT ******|at|********Belgia-chaaan**: Alibi. Mau ngapain tuuh +_+

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

Go follow ******|at|********AdolfHitler**. Dijamin gak nyesel.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

** ******|at|******RajaSkandinavia: **BODO GRRR

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard** Antonio F. Carriedo

** ******|at|******Belgia-chaaan** Ahaha, ya mau yang begitu deh ^^

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Belgia-chaaan** Belgium-chan :3

Alibi. Mau ngapain tuuh +_+ RT ******|at|********RomaRomano**: ******|at|********Spainthespaniard** Feli bilang mau pergi. Rumahku kosong. Aku ke rumahmu, ya. SIAPIN CHURRO

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** ******|at|******AWESOMEEE** Ampun, bang. Tadi akun ini dibajak DX

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

SIAAAALAAAAANNNN! SIAPA YANG TADI BAJAK AKUN INI, HAH!? NGAKU! NGAKU! TT^TT

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore** Singapore

** ******|at|******RajaSkandinavia** Tadi akunmu dibajak. Gak tau? ._. liat tweet-tweet mu deh. Males jelasin -_-

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

Ilmu tidak ada yang sia-sia. Maka itu galilah ilmu selagi kita bisa.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

LIAT DI WWIII GRRRRR RT ******|at|********RajaSkandinavia: **|at|/AWESOMEE eh? Kenapa saya ikut di mention juga?

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard** Antonio F. Carriedo

** ******|at|******RomaRomano**: Sipp, dateng aja, Lovi sayang ;)

**3 hours ago**

**View Conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** ******|at|******AWESOMEE** eh? Kenapa saya ikut di mention juga?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE** PRUSSIA KERENZ

KAMPRED LO SEMUA! Liat aja di WWIII ******|at|********Francisxoxo ******|at|******Russia ******|at|******ToNy ******|at|******RajaSkandinavia ******|at|******Sealand_DESUYOO ******|at|******Spainth twitlonger slfj12**

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RomaRomano** Lovino Vargas

** ******|at|******Spainthespaniard** Feli bilang mau pergi. Rumahku kosong. Aku ke rumahmu, ya. SIAPIN CHURROS DAN TOMAT!

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

Semoga latihan hari ini bisa berguna di hari-hari mendatang.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Belgia-chaaan** Belgium-chan :3

** ******|at|******_FujoHungary_** Sippo, wakil ketua ;)

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** ******|at|******JustSingapore** …maksud el?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

** ******|at|******North_Italy** Replied. Masih ada waktu.

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

** ******|at|******Germany** Doitsu serius? Kan nanti malam ada rapat x_x DM replied, ve…

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore** Singapore

** ******|at|******RajaSkandinavia** Udah gak dibajak, mas?

**3 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

SELAMAT SIANG, TWITTER! DENMARK DISINIIII!

**3 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany** Just Ludwig

** ******|at|******North_Italy** cek DM.

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ToNy** ToNy

F*ck, b*tch, boo boo RT ******|at|********AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo** Abang Francis~

RT ******|at|********England** RT ******|at|********HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT ******|at|********AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru** Wang Yao

OAO RT ******|at|********RusBel_FTW**: KekkonKekkon RT ******|at|********Russia**: Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW** Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon RT ******|at|********Russia**: Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol RT ******|at|********Chuugoku_aru**: Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM pad

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Pandaryoshka, da? ^J^ kolkolkolkol RT ******|at|********Chuugoku_aru**: Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM pada saya untuk pre-order :D

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru** Wang Yao

Bukan, aru ;_; RT ******|at|********DAZEH**: Pandaryoshka dari Korea, daze! XD

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore** Singapore

Ehem ******|at|********Netherlands ******|at|******MalaysiaTrulyAsia ******|at|******Ini_Indonesia**. Aduh, maaf saya keselek biji duren.

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**DAZEH** Im Yong Soo

Pandaryoshka dari Korea, daze! XD

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru** Wang Yao

Pandaryoshka is now available on sale. Kirim DM untuk pre-order ya, sis :D

**4 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Liechtenstein** Lili Zwingli

Ng-nggak kemana-mana, kok! Iya, nanti Liechtenstein akan hati-hati ^^ RT ******|at|********Switzerland**: Emangnya mau kemana malem-malem? Hati-hati, ya…

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

Oi, jangan nyerempet. RT ******|at|********MalaysiaTrulyAsia** IYA, SAYANGKU, CINTAKU, MANISKU. RT ******|at|********Ini_Indonesia**: B3ginie?

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Switzerland** Vash Zwingli

Emangnya mau kemana malem-malem? Hati-hati, ya… RT ******|at|********Liechtenstein**: ******|at|********_FujoHungary_** Baiklah ^_^ nanti malam, ya!

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

IYA, SAYANGKU, CINTAKU, MANISKU. RT ******|at|********Ini_Indonesia**: B3ginie? |at|/MalaysiaTrulyAsia

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Liechtenstein** Lili Zwingli

** ******|at|******_FujoHungary_** Baiklah ^_^ nanti malam, ya!

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

Uh-oh, pemilik akun sudah pulang. CABUUUUTTT!

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official?

B3ginie? ******|at|********MalaysiaTrulyAsia**

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_** Elizaveta Herdevary

**|at|Nihon_desu** yaah, sayang sekali :( padahal rapat malam ini pasti bombastis! Hmm... yasudah, mau apa lagi...

**5 hours ago**

****View conversation – **Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

**|at|_FujoHungary_** saya mungkin tidak bisa datang. Malam ini ada rapat G8. Mungkin saya titipkan saja bahan rapat ke **|at|Mei_Mei**, ya...

**5 hours ago**

****View conversation – **Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Greece** Greece

zzz

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_** Elizaveta Herdevary

******|at|**Nihon_desu **|at|**Liechtenstein **|at|**Seychelly_ **|at|**Mei_Mei **|at|**Vivietnam **|at|**Belgia-chaaan **|at|**Ukraine_ **|at|**RusBel_FTW ** **(cont) koleksi kalian ;)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

** ******|at|******Ini_Indonesia**: Budak satu ini -_- ini Twitter. Jadi pakai Follow, bukan friend. Dan pakai tanda '|at| ' kalau mau mention zzz

**5 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official

S1ngaP0RE, M4L0n, nieh gmn caR4ny B14r biis4 j4DI 'friend'? K0q g ada T0mbOol 4dd as fri3nd?

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_** Elizaveta Herdevary

****|at|**Nihon_desu **|at|**Liechtenstein **|at|**Seychelly_ **|at|**Mei_Mei **|at|**Vivietnam **|at|**Belgia-chaaan **|at|**Ukraine_ **|at|**RusBel_FTW **(cont)jam 7. Jgn lupa bawa (cont)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**_FujoHungary_** Elizaveta Herdevary

** **|at|**Nihon_desu **|at|**Liechtenstein **|at|**Seychelly_ **|at|**Mei_Mei **|at|**Vivietnam **|at|**Belgia-chaaan **|at|**Ukraine_ **|at|**RusBel_FTW **Rapat nanti malam (cont)

**5 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

^J^ RT **|at|****HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

RTbgt **|at|****HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

** **|at|**RajaSkandinavia** **|at|****Netherlands** apasih Denmark jebejebe aja -_-

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Sealand_DESUYOO** Peter Kirkland

RT desuyoo **|at|****England**: RT **|at|****HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** **|at|**MalaysiaTrulyAsia **|at|**Netherlands** LOOOOOOLLLL NYESEEEKKK HAHAHAHA

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

LOL ahahaha RT **|at|****Netherlands**: **#NyesekAdalah** kalau orang yang lo cintai gak mau followback lo.

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

**#NyesekAdalah** kalau orang yang lo cintai gak mau followback lo.

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Spainthespaniard** Antonio F. Carriedo

This. **|at|****HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England** Arthur Kirkland

RT **|at|****HERO_USA**: Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

** **|at|**Netherlands **OI CAPS JEBOL, CAPS JEBOOLL

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore** Singapore

-_- sabaaaaarrrr….grrr…

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** **|at|**JustSingapore **|at|**Ini_Indonesia **|at|**Netherlands** UJHGFIOEUGEUWHNFOEWIHEIGK

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred The Hero

Kamseupay. RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official

Hah? F0LLoW? Enak 4ja, kOmp3NIE -_- q k4n 'dah m3rd3K4! M4sa mw f0ll0w2 lg sich!? Eh, Sing4POR3, q g ngrtii m4ksudMO3. Ke rmh q dongzzz, 4J4riin!

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

** **|at|**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** OI CEMBURU BILANG AJA, KALEEE

**6 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

New ava. Wdyt?

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**JustSingapore** Singapore

** **|at|**Ini_Indonesia** **|at|****Netherlands** Denmark lagi dibajak. Percuma dimention, nanti makin ngelunjak. Dan kak, jawabnya pake '|at|'

**6 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

** **|at|**Netherlands **Jangan mimpi, bangkeee. DM Indon aja sana, jangan pamer kemesraan di TL! =_=

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

** **|at|**Ini_Indonesia** btw selamat ya **#IndonesiaForOfficial** jadi TTWW **#1**. Seandainya Indonesia x Netherlands bisa jadi TTWW juga :')

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

** **|at|**Ini_Indonesia** Followback ya, Indie… aku baru tau kamu punya Twitter, say…

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Netherlands** Just Netherlands?

** **|at|**RajaSkandinavia** Oi, jangan macem-macem kau sama Indie!

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official

Qrang 4jar LoO0EE33, D3N!

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

** **|at|**Ini_Indonesia** ALAAAAYYYY

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

**#Selfie** with **|at|****Germany** and **|at|****Nihon_desu** in Doitsu's daily training, vee ^^ hari ini sibuk belajar taktik u,u **pic. twitter AB23cdE**

**7 hours ago**

**Hide photo – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official

Waaahhh, 4da n4ma q di w3bsit3 iniee! :3 **#IndonesiaForOfficial**?

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Ini_Indonesia** Y U NO Official

Dsruh M4l0n biqin Twitter -_- g nG3rti hrs ng4pain

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

OMNOMNOMNOMNOM NGOMONG-NGOMONG PRUSSIA MIRIP JACK FROST, YA? HAHAHA **#Eh** **#CrossOver**

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RajaSkandinavia** Denden(g)

BAJAKED.

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

Siang-siang TL mulai rame \\(^_^)/

**7 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ToNy** ToNy

** **|at|**HERO_USA** F*ck, b*tch, boo boo

**7 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred The Hero

=A= RT **|at|****RusBel_FTW**: KekkonKekkon! RT **|at|****Russia**: Awas caps jebol, da ^J^

**8 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

Sekarang gua ngerti kenapa Miyabi nge-unfollow France -_-

**8 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**RusBel_FTW** Nii-chan's Future Bride

KekkonKekkon**[1]**! RT **|at|****Russia**: Awas caps jebol, da ^J^ RT **|at|****HERO_USA**: GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Russia** Ivan Braginsky ^J^

Awas caps jebol, da ^J^ RT **|at|****HERO_USA**: GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo** Abang Francis~

** **|at|**AWESOMEEE **|at|**England** ;3 jangan khawatir, mon cher. Akan kukirim lebih banyak :33

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Chuugoku_aru** Wang Yao

Paling kamu yang bikin akun itu, aru -_- RT **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: …burung gue punya Twitter. Asli AWESOME banget…

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**HERO_USA** Alfred The Hero

GOOD MORNING, MY FRIENDS!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

…burung gue punya Twitter. Asli AWESOME banget… RT **|at|****Gilbird**: Pyo, pyo, pyo

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

Ini kenapa Prussia Asem di TTWW **#2** tapi Awesome Prussia cuma di **#7**!?

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Norwaaay** Saya Norway Asli

** **|at|**Iceland** Aku tau kok.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Gilbird** Gilbird

Pyo, pyo, pyo

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England** Arthur Kirkland

RTbgt! **|at|****AWESOMEEE**: **|at|****Francisxoxo** Najis! Jangan ngirim gambar gituan ke DM D'X

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

** **|at|**Francisxoxo** Najis! Jangan ngirim gambar gituan ke DM!

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Iceland** 's

** **|at|**Norwaaay** (Balesan DM, lagi gabisa ngirim. error!) Ayo. Tapi aku gak tau passwordnya apa.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francisxoxo** Abang Francis~

** **|at|**England** **|at|****AWESOMEEE** Cek DM, babe ;)

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Norwaaay** Saya Norway Asli

** **|at|**Iceland** Oi, DM.

**9 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Iceland** 's

Facebook sepi, beralih ke Twitter.

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**England **Arthur Kirkland

You bloody pervert. Jangan membajiri TL, git!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

Klik deh **hntai. fr/ zKjh5**. Dijamin gak nyesel ;3

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**MalaysiaTrulyAsia** Wut? Still OC?

Ini Indon belom punya Twitter tapi udah jadi TTWW **#1** aja =A= aku suruh bikin ajadeh

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**AWESOMEEE **PRUSSIA KERENZ

Jangan! Awesome Prussia aja! RT **|at|****Francisxoxo**:Ayo tweet Prussia Asem biar jadi TTWW **#1**!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Austria** Roderich Eldestein

**#np** Etude No.12 – Revolutionary (Chopin)

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

Ayo tweet Prussia Asem biar jadi TTWW **#1**!

**9 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

**#NyesekAdalah** kalau tweet mu gak di reply :'(

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo **Abang Francis~

** **|at|**ItsMiyabi** abang di unfollow? :'(

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

**#HottestPeopleOnTwitter** is trending. Semua orang juga tahu siapa: moi *kiss*

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

****|at|**Francexoxo** hai :')

**10 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo **AbangFrancis~

TL padat merayap… oi, kalian semua pada kemanaaa?!

**10 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo **Abang Francis~

** **|at|**AWESOMEEE **|at|**Spainthespaniard** Hei bangunlah dan ramaikan TL bersama abang France!

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

** **|at|**Francexoxo** Selamat pagi, France-san :)

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo** Abang Francis~

…kok sepi?

**11 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada** Matthew Williams :)

** **|at|**Kumajirou** It's Canada TT_TT

**12 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Francexoxo **Abang Francis~

Bonjour, minna~ ayo bangun semua! Matahari pagi bagus untuk kesehatan kulit!

**12 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Kumajirou** Kumajirou

** **|at|**ItsCanada** siapa?

**12 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**ItsCanada **Matthew Williams :)

Selamat pagi semuanya, semoga hari ini menyenangkan ^^

**12 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany **Just Ludwig

** **|at|**North_Italy **|at|**Nihon_desu** …ya terserah kau saja.

**13 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**North_Italy** Feliciano Vargas

** **|at|**Germany **|at|**Nihon_desu** Sip, kapten! Aku bawa perlengkapan pastaaa, ve~

**13 hours ago**

**View conversation – Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**DAZEH** Im Yong Soo

Twitter dari Korea, daze! XD

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Nihon_desu** Honda Kiku

RT **|at|Germany**:** |at|North_Italy **|at|/Nihon_desu jangan telat. Pukul 06.00 tepat harus sudah siap latihan. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan.

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

**Germany **Just Ludwig

** |at|North_Italy |at|Nihon_desu** jangan telat. Pukul 06.00 tepat harus sudah siap latihan. Jangan lupa bawa perlengkapan.

**13 hours ago**

**Favorite – Retweet – Reply**

* * *

Who to follow · **refresh** · **view all**

**HidekazHimaruya **Hidekaz Himaruya · **Follow**

Followed by |at|North_Italy and others.

**FujodanWarriors **Fujodanshi Warriors · **Follow**

Followed by |at|_FujoHungary_ and others.

**Sexy_Tweets** Sexy Tweets · **Follow**

Followed by |at|Francexoxo and others.

* * *

Trends: Worldwide · **change**

**#IndonesiaForOfficial**

**Prussia Asem**

**Pandaryoshka**

**#NyesekAdalah**

**#HottestPeopleOnTwitter**

**WWIII**

**Awesome Prussia**

* * *

**[1] Kekkon: Let's get married.**


End file.
